Connection
by Cheeseburger of Doom
Summary: [SanadaxKaido] They have nothing in common, and there is no reason for them to be together...unless Fate decides otherwise.


A/N: Uh, this takes place in no particular timeline in no particular place, and it isn't particularly likely -- but that's not the point. It's written for my kawaii ototo Samson, because I think this is turning into her OTP. Yay for crack!

****

Connection

Sanada met Kaido when they were both in junior high tennis. Their eyes met once, and that was all. There was nothing about that day that tied them together, nor did they encounter each other afterwards. There was nothing particularly special about when their eyes met, either; they were merely looking at the competition, and conveying a message with their eyes -- "My team will win," they both said to the other.

That was all.

Kaido did not dream of those eyes last night, nor the rest of the body attached. He did not think about Sanada Genichirou as anything more than the vice captain of Rikkai's team.

Sanada did not think about Kaido Kaoru, either -- in fact, he did not even know Kaido's name. There was nothing to tie them together.

The second time Sanada and Kaido met, they knocked each other to the ground. They were both hurrying in opposite directions, to activities that were completely unrelated.

Kaido recognized Sanada, but Sanada had no idea who Kaido was. He might have guessed, had Kaido been wearing his uniform -- but he wasn't.

Kaido hissed, as was his habit, and refused the hand that Sanada offered him. He could stand perfectly well on his own, thank you.

"Sorry," Sanada said.

"Me too," Kaido grunted, and then they went on their way. The encounter was forgotten soon after.

The third time they met, they were both in university. It was Kaido's first day, and he was lost. He asked the first person he came to for directions.

"That way," he said, and pointed.

Kaido squinted at him. He was sure that he knew this person from somewhere, but it was hard to pinpoint. A memory from a few years ago tugged at his mind.

"Did you want something?"

Kaido realized that he must seem like a weird for staring, and he hissed. "Sorry, you just looked familiar."

"I don't think we've met."

He started to walk away -- and then Kaido had it. "Sanada," he said.

"How do you know my name?"

"I was in Seigaku in junior high," Kaido replied. "We played against your team."

"I don't remember you."'

"I played in doubles," Kaido said. It didn't really matter that Sanada had forgotten who he was; they were just two people in a world of millions upon millions, but...it was a little insulting, just the same.

"I see."

With that exchange, the two went on their way.

Kaido did not dwell on that encounter that night, but he thought of it a few days later when he saw someone who looked like Sanada from behind. He was tempted to call out to him, but decided against it. What would they have to talk about, anyway?

It was just as well that he didn't call out, because when that person turned around, Kaido could see that it was definitely not Sanada.

Sanada and Kaido were two people in a world of millions upon millions, and the chances that they would ever meet again were not likely -- unless they shared a common interest.

Kaido was in university because he wanted to study to be a veterinarian. Sanada was in university because he wanted to study law. They were entirely different fields, and the two would not meet in class.

They had both given up tennis for their own reasons -- Kaido wanted a job he could count on, and Sanada had lost his love for the sport ever since he'd been separated from Yukimura, when Yukimura had gone to school overseas.

If they had still been in tennis, they might have met, and become friends -- or rivals. They might not have been able to stand each other, or they might have found they had much in common.

As it stood, they would never know.

Nothing would have happened, had it not been for the accident.

University was a lonely place for Kaido. He had never been especially good at making friends. The closest he had ever come to a friend was Inui. They had spent a lot of time together in junior high, training for tennis; when Inui went to high school, they'd lost touch.

Kaido had gone to the same high school, and joined the tennis team; Inui had taken him under his wing again, until he went off to some high-class school, somewhere out there, and they'd lost touch again.

Inui was the closest he'd ever come to a friend, but he wasn't quite a friend after all.

Kaido's parents had given him a car for his birthday in his last year of high school. He'd been very shocked because it was such an expensive gift; but it really was useful, now that he was out on his own. He liked to drive around in the evenings to pass time.

Kaido never drank when he was going to drive -- in fact, he never drank and all since he couldn't stand alcohol -- but that didn't stop others from doing it.

He did not have time to avoid the car that suddenly became out of control, and hit him --

Everything hurt.

Kaido tried to open his eyes, but they felt as though they were glued shut.

"Hold on," a deep voice told him, "Help will be on its way soon."

Kaido had to trust that voice; it was the only thing in his universe right now.

"Just hold on."

Kaido woke up once again in a hospital bed. His parents and his younger brother were by his side, all looking very worried and weary.

"Kaoru!" his mother exclaimed, when she saw that his eyes were open. "Oh Kaoru, you're finally awake! We've been so worried about you!"

"The doctors said that you'll be just fine," said his father. "That boy found you just in time?"

"Boy?"

"Yes, the one who called the ambulance. He saved your life."

The owner of the voice that had been the center of his universe --

"I want to meet him," Kaido said.

Kaido felt that he should have been surprised to see Sanada's face, but for some reason, he wasn't.

"I want to thank you for what you did," he said. "If you hadn't been there, I would have died."

"It was no trouble."

"Is there something I can do to repay you?"

Sanada shook his head. "I don't need any payment."

Kaido could not leave it at that. Sanada had saved his life -- he owed him something, at least.

"Would you play a match with me?"

"What?"

"Tennis. I know you liked tennis," Kaido said. "If you don't want to, that's all right."

"I wouldn't mind playing a match, actually."

"I'll come back tomorrow, then," Kaido said. He bowed and thanked Sanada again, and then he went home.

That night, he did think on his encounter with Sanada; this time, it was not immediately forgotten.

Sanada and Kaido started to meet and play tennis on a regular basis. Kaido had improved in high school, and though he was not quite at Sanada's level, they played some good games.

They started running into each other on purpose, and always recognized each other.

As it turned out, they got along very well. Neither were very talkative, nor did they appreciate mindless babble, so the long silences they shared were comfortable. When they did talk, they agreed on most issues.

A year passed, and Kaido hardly noticed. When it was gone, he looked back on it, and realized that he'd made a friend.

When two years had passed, Kaido realized he had more than a friend in Sanada. Halfway through that second year, they kissed. He was not sure who had initiated it -- only that suddenly, their lips were pressed together, and he was painfully aware of his attraction for the other man. It had been growing in the past while; it had started when Sanada had been the one to save his life.

Nothing was said about the kiss when it was done, but at the end of that second year, they had gone far beyond kissing.

"You know something strange?" Sanada said suddenly one night, before they went to sleep.

"What?"

"That night, when I found your crashed car...I wasn't even going to go that way. I hate going that way late at night."

"Why did you, then?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad I did."

When Sanada graduated from university, Kaido was afraid that they would lose touch. Sanada was more to him that Inui had ever been, but that did not mean that they would stay together.

He wanted to ask Sanada about it, but he wasn't sure how. Neither of them were very talkative, and they both had trouble expressing their emotions.

He had to try, though; had to try and express what he was feeling right now, while they sat together under the stars.

"Genichirou."

"Yes?"

"Where are you going to go from here?" Kaido asked.

"I don't know. I think I'll try to find a job in the city," Sanada said. "I like it here."

"So do I."

The silence between them was awkward for once; Kaido knew that he needed to say something, anything, but he couldn't. What was there to say? _I want you to stay with me_, but that sounded so desperate, so unlike him.

"What about you? What are you going to do when you graduate?"

"I don't know." _I want to stay with you_.

The silence stretched on, and on -- and finally, Kaido couldn't take it anymore.

"Stay in the city," he said. "At least until I graduate."

"Why until then?"

"Because if you want to leave, then I can go with you," Kaido replied. His voice was almost too quiet, but Sanada had exceptionally good hearing.

"I'll stay," he said.

Neither were the type who smiled very often, but they both knew how; at least, they knew how to smile at each other.

Kaido didn't know about love or anything like that, but he hoped that whatever this was, it would last for a long time.


End file.
